


Crumb List

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Spot and Racer start flirting and Jack is not pleased.





	Crumb List

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Brady Bunch

Jack had set his mind to his task, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for the argument that was sure to come as he opened the door to Racer’s room.

“Hey,” he greeted, getting his foster brother’s attention.

“Knock much?” Race replied, not looking up from his history textbook. When Jack didn’t leave, he sighed and closed the book, “What’s on your mind?”

“What are you doing with Spot Conlon?” Jack spit out.

“Why do you care?” Race raised an eyebrow, keeping his relaxed position.

“He’s at the top of my crumb list!” Jack exploded, “In fact, he’s at the bottom of my crumb list, too. And he’s every crumb in between!”

“Just because you don’t like him, doesn’t mean I can’t spend time with him.” Race shot back, glaring at the older boy, “You don’t control me.”

“Tony, he’s not a good guy.” Jack pleaded.

“Maybe that’s my decision to make.” Race shot back, re-opening his textbook, he said, “You can go now.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, closing the door behind him and heading back to his own room.


End file.
